SPES
by Sombrelune
Summary: Ses ongles grattaient la terre. Avec toute son énergie et de toute sa force... L'angoisse l'étreignait, la frayeur et, surtout, le désir, le besoin impérieux de se libérer enfin de cet endroit oppressant dans lequel il était enfermé.


**S.P.E.S.**

Ses ongles grattaient la terre. Avec toute son énergie et de toute sa force. Elle coulait entre ses doigts -tantôt meuble et poussiéreuse, tantôt plus compacte et humide, parfois visqueuse- et lui recouvrait le visage à chacun de ses gestes. Pour s'en débarrasser, il secouait brusquement la tête. Ses cheveux souillés se collaient à ses tempes et à sa nuque. De temps à autre, ses mains rencontraient une pierre. Il la détachait et l'écartait aussitôt. L'angoisse l'étreignait, la frayeur et, surtout, le désir, le besoin impérieux de se libérer enfin de cet endroit oppressant dans lequel il était enfermé.

...

Un moment auparavant, il s'était éveillé. Il ne savait ni où ni de quel sommeil. Les yeux écarquillés, il avait scruté les ténèbres épaisses dans lesquelles il se trouvait enseveli. Rien. Il ne pouvait rien distinguer dans une telle obscurité. Aucun son ne lui parvenait non plus. C'était un grand silence de mort. Une odeur de terre, d'eau et de pierre, métallique, flottait autour de son corps, allongé, comprit-il, sur un sol lisse et dur. Un parfum également… un peu passé mais délicat… parvint à ses narines… comme de fleurs fanées. Des roses. Et plus diffusément encore, des lys.  
>« Lily… ». Ce nom surgit dans son esprit, et sur ses lèvres, comme un réflexe. Un flot d'émotions contrastées et incompréhensibles le submergea. Il hoqueta sous le poids de la peine qui envahissait son esprit. Une autre douleur, physique, se manifesta à la base de son estomac, qui se serrait et se contractait. La conscience de son propre corps, encore floue et assoupie, s'éveilla tout à fait.<br>Ses mains étaient croisées sur sa poitrine. Dans l'une d'elles, il pouvait sentir sa baguette. Il ouvrit les bras, mais fut immédiatement arrêté dans son geste par un autre mur, qui se dressait devant lui. A tâtons, il chercha une ouverture. L'espace dans lequel il se trouvait était minuscule. Et totalement clos. Il était prisonnier d'un coffre de pierre. Il ne pouvait bouger, ni ses bras, ni ses jambes, il ne pouvait se tourner ni se relever. Pourtant, il voulait tant se mettre debout ! Cela lui apparaissait comme une nécessité absolue. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Il se concentra pour appeler le sort qui lui permettrait d'y voir peut-être enfin quelque chose.  
>« <em>Lumos<em> », murmura-t-il.  
>Mais rien ne se produisit.<br>« _Lumos maxima_ ! », répéta-t-il plus fermement.  
>Toujours rien.<br>Une peur immense fondit sur lui, amplifiée par la douleur qui ne cessait de tordre ses entrailles depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses sens.  
>Il appliqua ses paumes contre la surface froide posée devant lui.<br>« _Deprimo_ ! », ordonna-t-il.  
>Puis, obligé de constater avec horreur l'impuissance à laquelle il était réduit, il hurla, peut-être pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années :<br>« _Confringo_ ! »  
>Mais l'air demeura impassible autour de lui, tandis que son propre cri blessait ses tympans, car les sons qu'il avait produits avaient été retenus et comprimés. Ils n'avaient pu fuser à l'extérieur de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il n'y avait pas d'extérieur. Il comprit alors qu'il se trouvait entouré d'un espace dense, épais, solide. Il était seul, loin de tout, profondément… enfoui.<br>Se trouvait-il sous l'eau ? Sous terre, au fond d'une grotte ? Ou dans quelque autre lieu que la magie avait pu créer pour le retenir ?

La magie…  
>Elle l'avait quitté, c'était une évidence. Lorsqu'il avait formulé les sorts simples qu'il avait utilisés tant et tant de fois auparavant au cours de son existence, il n'avait pas ressenti ce pouvoir, qu'il avait toujours éprouvé, cette assurance que les éléments allaient répondre aux ordres de sa volonté. Dans sa poitrine, il éprouvait l'absence de la magie. Un vide énorme, un trou béant. On la lui avait enlevée… ou bien il l'avait perdue. Comment ? Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Et pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Toute sa vie… toute sa vie il n'avait cessé de perdre… ce à quoi il tenait le plus. Ce qui faisait le sens de son existence, son être profond, son identité.<br>« Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi encore ? », gémit-il dans un souffle rauque.

Le désespoir l'étreignit. Et puis, au bout de quelques secondes infiniment douloureuses, la colère, sa vieille amie, explosa en lui avec fureur.  
>Sans pouvoir retenir ce geste absurde, il frappa avec violence, de toute la puissance de son poing serré la surface glacée qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage.<br>Il sursauta en entendant le craquement impressionnant qu'elle produisit en retour. Le son fila jusqu'à ses pieds. Sous ses doigts, il découvrit alors la fissure que son coup avait, de toute évidence, provoquée. Etait-ce bien possible que ce soit lui qui fût à l'origine d'une telle entaille ?  
>Mais il était inutile de réfléchir à cela pour le moment. Son instinct le poussa à répéter son geste, et le nouveau choc produisit le même effet. Un large pan du mur s'effondra sur lui, suivi presque immédiatement par une coulée de terre fraîche et granuleuse. Elle recouvrit ses yeux et sa bouche. D'une main, il dégagea son visage comme il put tandis que, de l'autre, il écartait le large fragment qui compressait sa poitrine. La dalle avait au moins une dizaine de centimètres d'épaisseur et devait être très lourde, mais la nouvelle énergie qui l'animait lui permit de la repousser avec une étrange facilité.<br>Il commença alors à plonger ses doigts dans l'épaisseur de terre qui le séparait -il voulait s'en persuader- d'un autre espace, ouvert, d'un extérieur, de la liberté.

...

Enfin, sa main droite perça la surface. Au bout de ses doigts, il sentit très nettement un souffle d'air, une caresse, et aussi les petites tiges souples et hérissées de quelques jeunes brins d'herbe.  
>Il s'extirpa du sol. Aussitôt, il se redressa, puis se secoua vigoureusement pour se débarrasser de la poussière dont il était couvert, de toute cette terre qui, lui semblait-il, avait cherché à faire corps, pour toujours et à jamais, avec lui, qui s'était insidieusement infiltrée dans ses vêtements, de ses bottes à son col, dans ses manches, ses oreilles, qui adhérait à la peau de son cou et à ses cheveux, et pour laquelle il éprouvait soudain un profond dégoût.<br>Puis il tomba à genoux. Il n'était pas fatigué par ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. En revanche, il était particulièrement accablé par l'émotion. Il ferma les yeux. Sous ses paumes, il percevait les formes fines des brins d'herbe écrasés qui le chatouillaient. Il respirait leur parfum frais et piquant. L'air lui apportait une multitude d'autres parfums, proches ou lointains. Jamais -ou alors il y avait bien longtemps… tant de temps que cela lui paraissait une autre vie !- il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir à respirer ainsi l'air de la nature, jamais cela ne l'avait autant ému. Il s'effondra, roulant sur le côté, et s'allongea sur le sol, les bras écartés, une jambe repliée vers le ciel. Détendu. Comme à l'abandon.  
>La douleur qui avait jusqu'alors agité son être s'apaisa.<br>Malgré ce qu'il venait de vivre, là d'où il lui avait fallu sortir, il savait qu'aucun danger ne le guettait, à présent, en ce lieu. Il en était persuadé. Il ouvrit les yeux, découvrit les étoiles. Il faisait nuit. Plus loin, une lumière blanche, celle de la lune, éclairait un coin du ciel. Des nuages noirs, nervurés d'or, passaient, lentement. Des ombres violettes se penchaient sur lui : des arbres immenses, dont les feuilles bruissaient de temps à autre, se détachaient et voletaient, au souffle de l'air nocturne.  
>C'était donc l'automne.<br>Il sourit. Ce lieu lui était familier. Il s'y sentait bien. Mais où était-ce ? Il le connaissait pourtant…  
>Pourquoi ses idées étaient-elles si confuses ?<p>

« Severus ? »  
>Un murmure doux, inquiet, lui parvint, comme dans un rêve. Il ne lui semblait pas tout à fait réel. Sans doute n'était-il, d'ailleurs, qu'une illusion de ce vent tiède qui le berçait aussi tendrement qu'avait pu le faire, autrefois, une toute jeune fille -une enfant- aux pupilles de jade… Longtemps, il avait écarté de son esprit ces vieux souvenirs, du mieux qu'il avait pu mais, à présent, à cet instant précis, l'envie lui venait de les laisser à nouveau l'atteindre, le prendre, et l'emporter où bon leur semblerait. Il se sentait étonnamment fort et serein, pour une fois dans son existence, peut-être à cause de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir un instant plus tôt. Il n'éprouvait plus le besoin de se fuir lui-même, ni d'échapper à ce qu'il avait porté en lui depuis trop longtemps. Aussi, il ne réagit pas lorsqu'il eut le sentiment d'entendre cette petite voix chantante qui prononçait son nom. Personne, dans ce monde réel, ne l'aurait fait ainsi, de toute manière. Pourtant…<br>« Severus ! », répéta-t-elle en changeant cette fois-ci de ton.  
>Elle paraissait, à présent, amusée. Il se redressa et regarda, pour la première fois avec attention, le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait.<br>De grands ifs et quelques peupliers noirs élevaient leurs silhouettes sombres tout autour de lui. Sous l'un d'entre eux, il aperçut, face à lui, un monument de marbre blanc. Une tombe. Celle d'Albus Dumbledore. Derrière elle, des formes aiguës et fantomatiques se dessinaient, dans le lointain obscur, il les distinguait à travers la trouée dans la végétation qu'offrait une allée. Quelques petits points de lumière, tantôt orange, tantôt bleutée, vacillaient à des hauteurs différentes. Poudlard. Et Severus se trouvait dans le parc de l'école, tout au bout, près du lac. Son regard chercha l'étendue d'eau calme, il se retourna. Tout près de lui, s'élevait un autre monument qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Une autre tombe. Il étendit la main, toucha le grès brun violacé, veiné de pourpre. Il leva les yeux, cherchant un nom. Son regard rencontra un visage. Un visage de femme, qui le considérait avec une immense curiosité.  
>Surpris de n'avoir pas un instant soupçonné la présence de cette personne, il bondit sur ses pieds. Une mèche de cheveux encore sales retomba devant ses yeux, mais il ne la dégagea pas. Il observait l'inconnue. Quelque chose… quelque chose n'était pas normal.<p>

La jeune femme se tenait assise en haut de la tombe, les jambes pliées sur sa poitrine, les bras enserrant ses genoux. Son dos était appuyée contre la stèle qui la cachait dans son ombre, à contre-jour. La lune s'élevait sur le lac, juste derrière. Une lune légèrement décroissante, mais extraordinairement vibrante et lumineuse. Eblouissante. Severus fronça les sourcils, et mit sa main en visière pour tenter d'y voir mieux. L'inconnue avait penché la tête de côté et posé son visage sur une de ses épaules. Elle semblait attendre, patiemment. Mais aussi s'ennuyer, peut-être. Elle souriait un peu, et son regard demeurait fixé sur lui. Après quelques secondes, elle soupira :  
>« Eh bien ! »<br>Prestement, elle glissa hors de l'ombre, vers le bord de la tombe qui la rapprochait de lui, laissant pendre ses jambes aux chevilles croisées. Ses bottines se balançaient, d'une manière assez enfantine. Elle semblait nerveuse… ou bien particulièrement excitée et espiègle. Ses petites mains s'agrippaient, sur ses genoux, au tissu de sa robe. A présent qu'il pouvait mieux la voir, Severus remarqua combien la peau de sa gorge et de ses bras était pâle. Elle avait des cheveux châtains, qu'elle portait relevés dans la nuque. Quelques boucles tombaient sur son front et dans son cou. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bleu sombre, d'apparence soyeuse, à la taille haute, et qui se terminait à la base par deux volants de tissu plissé. Son visage n'était pas celui d'une toute jeune fille -ses traits étaient mûrs et même légèrement marqués- pourtant, son expression était sans âge. Une sorte de feu intérieur allumait sa bouche, ses traits et son regard. Une vitalité incroyable, malgré cette carnation livide, réchauffée cependant çà et là d'un peu de fard rose, avec une certaine coquetterie. Alors qu'il la détaillait attentivement, son sourire s'agrandit, les extrémités de ses paupières s'étirèrent vers ses tempes, ses longs cils noirs eurent un mouvement léger. Elle se tint sagement immobile. Son air était si doux, et si surprenant à la fois ! Mystérieux. Elle était… attirante.  
>Severus comprit. L'être qui se tenait près de lui n'était pas une sorcière. Pas plus qu'une simple humaine. Sa gorge se serra.<p>

Il devait se tenir sur ses gardes, se montrer habile et particulièrement maître de lui-même. Autant qu'il le pourrait. Il n'était pas en mesure de lutter, s'il le fallait. Sa baguette était restée sous terre. Sa magie avait disparu, de toute façon. Mais sans doute s'en était-elle déjà rendu compte… Elle devait avoir capté chacune de ses émotions depuis qu'il avait refait surface, et peut-être même certaines de ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de chercher à dissimuler. Comment allait-il faire ? Lui serait-il possible de lui fausser compagnie, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Retourner vers le château… Mais que faisait-elle là, d'abord ? Elle n'était pas autorisée…  
>L'expression de la jeune femme se fit plus triste, tout à coup. Pourtant, elle s'efforça encore de sourire.<br>« Bonsoir », articula-t-elle avec beaucoup de douceur et de calme, ce qui donna à Severus l'impression qu'elle craignait de l'effrayer. Tout du moins, qu'elle avait perçu son malaise. Il devait réagir. Respecter les usages établis. Mais faire également valoir, avec fermeté, les règles en vigueur à Poudlard.  
>« Bonsoir », répondit-il le plus poliment qu'il put. Et il s'inclina légèrement, sans quitter des yeux la dangereuse intruse, dont le sourire s'effaça tout à fait.<br>Elle soupira profondément et croisa les bras. Elle paraissait préoccupée, peut-être froissée. Il fallait pourtant poursuivre.  
>« Vous êtes un vampire », déclara froidement Severus. Il espérait qu'elle apprécierait au moins de l'entendre prononcer ce nom sans aucune animosité.<br>A sa grande surprise, elle leva un sourcil et répliqua :  
>« Certes. » Puis elle éclata de rire.<br>Devant sa stupéfaction, elle se reprit, poussa encore un soupir, puis sourit à nouveau, comment si elle se trouvait soudain plus détendue qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant.  
>Severus se sentit piqué par cette attitude, mais il réprima son ressentiment et poursuivit :<br>« Vous savez que votre présence n'est pas autorisée, ici. Pourquoi êtes-v… ? »  
>La jeune femme leva la main en signe d'apaisement avant de répondre.<br>« J'ai été invitée. _Conviée_. En bonne et due forme. »  
>Severus marqua une pause. Il hésitait.<br>« Puis-je vous demander… par qui ?  
>_ Bien sûr, bien sûr, fit-elle avec un petit hochement de tête. Albus Dumbledore. »<p>

A nouveau, il resta silencieux un court instant.  
>« Mais… Albus Dumbledore est mort. »<br>Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel, sans se départir pour autant de son sourire, et répondit :  
>« Oui, nous le savons tous. Il m'a cependant invitée… un peu avant sa mort. Nous avions un accord. »<br>Une alarme retentit en lui. Quel accord Dumbledore pouvait-il avoir passé avec ce vampire ? En dépit de la confiance totale qu'il avait toujours eue en lui depuis qu'il avait accepté de lui accorder finalement la sienne, Severus douta soudain des intentions de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. La question était inévitable. Il prit cependant le temps de la formuler de la manière qui lui semblait la plus appropriée.  
>« Et… vous venez pour vous acquitter de cet accord ? »<br>La jeune femme hocha la tête. Ses doigts avaient commencé à tapoter nerveusement ses genoux.  
>« Voilà. Très exactement. C'est fait. »<br>Elle semblait particulièrement satisfaite d'elle-même, quoiqu'un peu gênée. Severus ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps de rester dans l'ignorance.  
>« Pouvez-vous me dire… ? »<br>D'un bond, la jeune femme vint se planter à ses côtés. Severus pivota. A présent que la lumière de la lune éclairait son visage, il découvrit son regard, si caractéristique. Des pupilles de chat -ou de serpent-, réfléchissantes, fendues en leur centre d'une ogive noire, qui semblaient faites d'un métal sombre, gris et bleu, froid, et pourtant lumineux. Cette présence, si proche, le fit frissonner.  
>« Je vous ai ramené, Severus, souffla-t-elle contre son épaule. Voilà la réponse à toutes vos interrogations. Mais… ne l'aviez-vous pas déjà compris ? »<br>Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une gifle. Il eut l'impression de se retrouver, tout à coup, des années auparavant, enfant impuissant, face à ce que d'autres avaient décidé pour lui, sans qu'il soit une seule seconde en mesure d'intervenir, de s'y opposer ou tout simplement de donner son avis. Et, alors qu'il était adulte, on l'avait privé de son libre-arbitre, de sa liberté, on avait choisi pour lui ? On avait osé ? C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait y croire.  
>« Quoi… ?, bredouilla-t-il. Mais comment… ? »<p>

Il se rua vers la rive du lac. Là, il s'agenouilla, et se pencha sur sa surface lisse comme un miroir. Un visage bouleversé le contemplait. Un visage noirci de terre, dont les yeux sombres luisaient étrangement, sous les longues mèches de cheveux collés qui, pourtant, les cachaient presque tout à fait.  
>Severus plongea ses mains dans l'eau, y plongea son visage. Il se débarbouilla longuement, repoussant, de ses doigts, ses cheveux en arrière. Puis il attendit. Quand les rides à la surface de l'eau eurent tout à fait disparu, il découvrit, avec angoisse et étonnement, son nouveau visage. C'était bien lui, toujours. Mais certaines choses avaient changé, de manière radicale. Ses yeux, d'abord, étaient deux cercles noirs qui renvoyaient la lumière lunaire mieux que ne l'auraient fait deux disques d'argent poli. Ses traits, ensuite, étaient légèrement différents. Ils paraissaient presque adoucis par l'énergie qui se dégageait de son être et qui transfigurait son expression. Son air austère l'avait quitté ou, si ce n'était pas exactement le cas, du moins était-il masqué par autre chose, qui venait de l'intérieur, de sa nature profonde, de ce qu'il était devenu, et qui avait pour principe de faire de lui un être… <em>séduisant<em> ! Captiver… attirer… ses victimes. Voilà ce pourquoi il était fait, à présent !  
>Il était bien un vampire. C'était indéniable. Et irrémédiable. Il n'avait jamais souhaité cela ! Pourquoi l'avoir changé en monstre ? Et comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?<p>

Un autre visage pâle apparut au-dessus de lui. Une main toucha son épaule. Severus, accablé, ne trouva pas la force de s'écarter, alors qu'il l'aurait voulu, et de détaler dans la nuit comme l'être maudit qu'il était. Qu'il avait toujours été. Car il était damné, très certainement, et de toute éternité !  
>L'autre vampire s'accroupit près de lui.<br>« Comment est-ce possible ?, gémit-il. Je ne sais même pas… je n'ai JAMAIS donné mon consentement ! Le consentement est obligatoire, pourtant ! »  
>La jeune femme posa sur lui ses pupilles étincelantes aux reflets bleu saphir. Elle avait cessé ses manières d'enfant. Il sentit qu'elle partageait sa détresse.<br>« Severus, commença-t-elle de cette même voix douce par laquelle elle l'avait appelé la première fois, Dumbledore a consenti pour vous. Il avait, apparemment, ce pouvoir. Vous le lui aviez donné… puisque vous lui aviez _tout_ donné, n'est-ce pas ? »  
>Il comprenait, à présent. C'était l'évidence. Il lui sembla qu'il se figeait et devenait aussi lourd qu'un bloc de pierre, qu'il allait s'enfoncer, à nouveau, dans cette terre sablonneuse qui bordait le lac et n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'on lui rende ce qui lui avait été arraché.<br>« Albus…, poursuivit-elle, Albus m'a fait promettre que je ne vous ramènerais que si vous combattiez loyalement, et courageusement, jusqu'au bout. Ce que vous avez fait. »  
>Severus fouilla sa mémoire. Quelques bribes lui revinrent, mais trop peu.<br>« Je ne sais plus, avoua-t-il. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment. »  
>La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.<br>« Eh bien… c'est compréhensible. Cela n'a rien d'agréable. Je suppose qu'il me faut vous aider. »  
>Elle marqua une pause, prit une inspiration, et se rapprocha encore de lui, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.<br>« Vous avez été tué, Severus, commença-t-elle en détachant chaque mot. Par Voldemort. Enfin… son serpent. »  
>En un éclair, le moment fatal lui revint. La douleur, la surprise, et la claire conscience, au fond, que cela ne pouvait que se terminer ainsi. Il porta la main à son cou.<br>« Oui, poursuivit-elle en remarquant son geste, voilà. C'est bien ça. Jusqu'au dernier moment, jamais vous n'avez cessé de suivre le but que vous vous étiez fixé : vous avez protégé Harry, vous l'avez aidé. Vous avez permis sa victoire. Il a gagné la bataille. Voldemort a définitivement disparu et le monde est en paix maintenant. Vous êtes un héros… Vous l'êtes pour Harry Potter. »  
>A ces mots, Severus sourit. Il était las, mais heureux d'apprendre que tout était fini. Enfin.<p>

La petite vampire à la robe de nuit le regardait en silence. Elle savait que son ancienne nature de sorcier le conduirait sans doute à mépriser ce qu'il était à présent, à regretter de ne pas être plutôt mort, et qu'il exprimerait bientôt ce désir, alors elle reprit avant qu'il n'y parvienne :  
>_ J'étais là quand vous avez été tué, Severus. J'ai vu, j'ai entendu. Et quand tout le monde a quitté la place, laissant votre dépouille seule dans la cabane, je suis venue la recueillir. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. »<br>Severus était plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait recouvré la mémoire de toute son existence passée lorsque le dernier souvenir de sa vie d'homme lui avait été rendu. C'était un bien horrible souvenir. Et une bien triste vie. Il se revoyait, confiant ses plus chers et ses plus intimes moments au jeune Potter, afin qu'il les mette dans la pensine, et qu'il comprenne. Afin qu'il sache -que quelqu'un garde, avec lui, sa mémoire vivante- et qu'il le pardonne, peut-être… Il l'avait fait, apparemment.  
>C'était quelqu'un de bien.<br>Quand il avait sombré dans le néant, Severus avait voulu se plonger dans les yeux du jeune homme. De toutes ses forces, de tout son espoir et de tout son infaillible amour, il avait souhaité y retrouver un autre regard. Il avait tant désiré l'atteindre enfin, à nouveau, au moment de sa mort ! Mais l'ombre s'était étendue devant cette image comme de l'encre noire renversée sur une photographie, et tout avait disparu. Il n'y avait rien eu après. Rien dont il était en mesure de se souvenir, en tout cas. Jusqu'à ce réveil… A six pieds sous terre.  
>« Qu'avez-vous fait ?, demanda-t-il sans ambages à la jeune femme.<br>« Je vous ai vidé de votre sang, répondit-elle dans la foulée avec le même naturel. De celui qu'il vous restait, du moins. Et j'ai mis un peu du mien dans votre corps.  
>_ Je croyais… qu'il fallait un être humain en vie, pour que la transformation puisse s'opérer », remarqua Severus.<br>La vampire sourit. Cette fois-ci ses lèvres se retroussèrent davantage, découvrant deux petits crocs blancs et luisants. Acérés. Du bout de sa langue, Severus chercha les siens, et les trouva. Il n'en avait, jusqu'alors, même pas remarqué la présence.  
>« Vous l'étiez, en un sens, affirma-t-elle. Vous étiez encore chaud ! Les choses ne vont pas aussi vite que l'on croit. La mort est un processus, comme tout le reste. Et elle prend un certain temps. Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit effective qu'au bout de trois jours.<br>_ Trois jours ?  
>_ En moyenne… L'âme se détache lentement. De plus, Albus était un grand magicien.<br>_ Que voulez-vous dire ?  
>_ Il avait élaboré, au cas où cela ce soit révélé nécessaire, un sort très spécial pour vous. Je ne sais pas exactement comment il s'y est pris -et ce ne sont pas mes affaires, de toute manière-, mais cela lui a coûté énormément de temps et d'énergie pour parvenir à réaliser, puis à vous lancer à votre insu, ce sortilège de Mort Lente. Comme vous le savez, il était très fatigué. Il l'a porté longtemps avec lui, cherchant une occasion. Je crois que le charme s'est transféré au moment où vous lui avez ôté la vie, d'ailleurs… Enfin, tout ça parce que j'aurais pu ne pas être là au bon moment, vous savez…<br>_ Je comprends.  
>_ Par contre, je dois reconnaître que l'intervention du serpent a été une vraie surprise… Nous ne l'avions pas envisagée un seul instant. Et si Albus y avait songé… il s'est bien gardé de me le dire, en tout cas. Son venin avait un goût atroce. Un vrai supplice ! Mais j'en ai triomphé. Ensuite, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que vous vouliez bien vous réveiller. Habituellement, c'est beaucoup plus rapide, justement. Voilà plusieurs semaines que je guette autour de votre tombe toutes les nuits. »<p>

Sa tombe ? Severus jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. C'était donc ce qui venait de se produire cette nuit. Il était sorti de sa propre tombe. Rien de moins !  
>Il se prit encore à sourire. Mais, presque aussitôt, l'étrange sentiment qui l'animait, cette ironie du sort, qui avait de quoi amuser pour peu qu'on soit assez philosophe, le quitta. Il fut remplacé par le même désespoir infini qu'il avait ressenti un moment plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait constaté qu'il était devenu un de ces êtres que les sorciers avaient toujours considérés comme des abominations. L'impression que quelque chose de précieux, d'essentiel, qu'il avait perdu et qu'il ne retrouverait réellement jamais, s'abattit sur lui, écrasante.<br>« Lily… Je ne la rejoindrai donc pas, susurra-t-il. Il aurait sans doute mieux valu que je meure. Pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il fait ce choix pour moi ? Il ne l'a pas fait pour lui-même. »  
>La petite vampire garda le silence un moment avant de reprendre la parole. Les sourcils froncés, elle contemplait la lune. Malgré la tristesse qu'il ressentait, Severus remarqua le trouble de celle qui l'avait ramené d'entre les morts. Et il s'en sentit préoccupé.<br>« Justement, trancha-t-elle sur un ton sec auquel il ne s'attendait pas, les choses sont différentes pour tous. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter longuement avec Albus Dumbledore… sa vision de l'existence était des plus sages et des plus intéressantes. C'était un homme bon. Vous ne devez pas lui en vouloir. Il était convaincu qu'il avait fini de parcourir le chemin qu'il avait emprunté sur cette terre. Qu'il avait suffisamment et bien vécu. Et… il était aussi très curieux de savoir ce qui l'attendrait ensuite. »  
>Elle esquissa un petit sourire, faible et éphémère, en secouant légèrement la tête, puis lança un regard rapide de côté.<br>« Pour vous… ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Excusez-moi de le dire ainsi mais… vous n'avez pas vécu. Vous avez passé votre existence à courir après un fantôme. Lily Evans ne vous a jamais aimé comme vous auriez souhaité l'être. Votre mort n'aurait rien changé à cela. Et même si ce que vous ressentiez pour elle vous a conduit à devenir meilleur que vous ne l'étiez, vous a poussé à réaliser des actions belles et louables, vous a montré la voie et aidé à faire les bons choix… ce n'était qu'une illusion, voyez-vous. Une erreur. Lily n'était pas pour vous. Elle ne l'a jamais été, et ne le sera jamais. Ce que vous avez accompli, Severus, vous ne le devez qu'à vous-même. A ce que vous portez en vous. A vos capacités, vos aptitudes, celui que vous êtes… Vous êtes… un être extraordinaire. »  
>Elle s'interrompit. Sa voix avait un peu tremblé, comme si sa gorge s'était soudain nouée.<p>

Severus demeurait coi, à la fois scandalisé et troublé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
>« Quoiqu'il en soit, Dumbledore a pensé que vous deviez avoir droit à une seconde chance, débita la jeune femme d'une voix raffermie mais un peu lasse. Je lui suis moi-même reconnaissante d'avoir finalement accédé à… à <em>ma<em> demande, de m'avoir écoutée, et… comprise. Cela faisait des années que je… »  
>A nouveau, ses paroles s'éteignirent. On aurait pu croire qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer soudain. Elle porta une main à sa bouche, prit une grande inspiration.<br>Ne sachant comment il devait réagir, Severus se pencha pourtant vers elle, esquissa un geste, mais le retint. Il avait toujours été si gauche ! Si hésitant. Il n'avait jamais su comment bien faire… car il avait toujours tellement voulu bien faire. Il s'était toujours tellement demandé quelle serait l'attitude la plus convenable à adopter dans toutes sortes de circonstance délicates, qu'il en était arrivé à ne jamais agir en définitive, de peur de se rendre importun. A la vérité, il avait toujours été trop délicat, ou trop compliqué, ce qui revenait au même.  
>« Que voulez-vous dire ? », demanda-t-il finalement dans un murmure, qu'il chercha à rendre rassurant et engageant. Et il força sa main à aller se poser sur l'épaule du vampire.<br>Celle-ci tourna tout à coup son visage dans sa direction, et leva vers lui un regard si incroyablement fiévreux et douloureux, que Severus s'en trouva totalement désemparé.  
>D'une voix étranglée, elle avoua :<br>« C'est MOI. Moi, la première, qui ai fait part à Albus Dumbledore de mon désir… profond… de faire de vous un vampire. »  
>La bouche de Severus s'entrouvrit. La jeune femme poursuivit alors à toute allure, comme pour l'empêcher de poser la moindre question supplémentaire :<br>« Oh, bien sûr, il a tout d'abord fait la réponse qui s'imposait : il n'en était pas question. Ce que je pouvais comprendre, même s'il m'était difficile de l'accepter. Etre vampire, ce n'est pas ce que l'on peut souhaiter de mieux dans une existence, c'est certain. Cependant, Albus et moi avons beaucoup discuté à ce propos. Nous nous connaissions depuis de nombreuses années. J'avais pu, au départ, le rencontrer à l'occasion d'une très officieuse -pour ne pas dire occulte- célébration... Albus a toujours eu sa place dans des sphères qui demeureront à jamais inaccessibles à d'autres, c'était un personnage vraiment unique en son genre. Ensuite, nous nous étions revus plus régulièrement. Si mon but premier était surtout de le gagner à ma cause, nous avons cependant progressivement pris plaisir à la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Nous avons échangé longtemps, avant même que vous n'arriviez à Poudlard. Je lui ai finalement appris mon histoire, comme il a pu partager aussi le secret de la vôtre. Nous avions peu à peu appris à nous connaître et à nous apprécier vraiment. Albus a eu cette curiosité, cet intérêt, pour moi, qui n'était pas commun de la part d'un sorcier. Je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez. Le temps a passé après ma première demande vous concernant, son point de vue a évolué, son affection pour moi a encore grandi… jusqu'au jour où j'ai reçu cette lettre, me disant qu'il m'avait comprise, que les événements ayant pris la tournure que nous connaissons, il partageait désormais mon avis et souhaitait me revoir au plus vite, car le temps pressait. »

Severus cherchait dans ses souvenirs. Etait-il possible… ?  
>Il prit soudain conscience de sa maladresse.<br>« Est-ce que, par hasard, je vous aurais déjà croisée auparavant ? »  
>La jeune femme leva les sourcils.<br>« Deux fois. » Elle posa à nouveau sur lui son regard plus brûlant que du métal en fusion.  
>« Vous ne m'avez pas vue… La première, lors d'une convention, la BEEES, pour la Bonne Entente Entre les Etres Surnaturels, organisée par le Ministère de la Magie… Vous aviez fait une intervention passionnante -alors que vous n'étiez encore qu'un tout jeune professeur- à propos de la démence lycanthropique (il m'avait d'ailleurs semblé que vous compreniez particulièrement bien ces pauvres créatures, que vous éprouviez même une certaine empathie à leur égard…) et de l'art de préparer la potion Tue-Loup… »<br>A ce souvenir, Severus hocha la tête. Il se rappelait le travail fourni, il y avait peut-être quinze ou vingt ans à présent, pour préparer cet exposé devant tant de personnages officiels et de créatures surnaturelles rassemblés. Il avait ensuite été félicité par de nombreux membres du Ministère. Il avait alors éprouvé -ce qui avait été plutôt rare dans son existence- une grande fierté. Dumbledore avait aussi partagé la joie de cette réussite, et cela l'avait conforté dans son choix d'assumer la fonction de professeur à Poudlard.  
>« La seconde…, continua la petite vampire, dans le bureau même d'Albus Dumbledore. Une nuit. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment visible… je portais…<br>_ Vous étiez entièrement dissimulée par la capuche d'une grande cape de velours noir, la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu achever. C'était bien vous, n'est-ce pas ?  
>_ Oui. C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps…<br>_ Je savais que Dumbledore recevait fréquemment des créatures surnaturelles pour tenter d'obtenir leur appui dans le conflit qui se préparait. Je me demandais laquelle d'entre elles vous pouviez bien être, au juste. J'avais remarqué votre parfum. Il est si… particulier. Je dois dire que vous êtes assez différente des quelques autres vampires que j'ai pu avoir l'occasion de croiser jusqu'à présent. A ce moment-là, j'avais donc penché pour une vélane. C'est la raison pour laquelle…  
>_ Vous ne m'avez même pas saluée…<br>_ Je me suis enfui. »

Severus baissa la tête. Il aurait pu éprouver de la honte à livrer ainsi ce moment de faiblesse qu'il avait eu -parmi tant d'autres !- à une parfaite inconnue, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ses sentiments avaient changé, sa façon de sentir et de comprendre les choses s'était transformée. Il percevait la bienveillance de celle qui lui tenait compagnie : elle ne se moquerait pas de lui et, ce qui aurait été encore pire, elle ne le prendrait pas en pitié non plus. Plus encore, il fallait qu'il lui explique, afin qu'elle comprenne son attitude. Il sentait déjà qu'elle le comprenait si bien... Et sans doute mieux qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Ils étaient semblables à présent.  
>« Ce n'est pas un choix fait à la légère, vous savez. »<br>Elle le regardait à nouveau avec cet air si profondément douloureux qu'il en était désarmant.  
>« Faire de vous un vampire… Cela n'a pas été une décision facile à prendre. J'aurais préféré vous laisser vivre votre vie de sorcier… et d'homme… si seulement vous aviez vécu… »<br>Etait-ce une sorte de reproche, qui lui était adressé là ? Dans le ton de sa voix, Severus crut reconnaître comme une déception. De quoi était-il coupable ? Qu'avait-il fait que ce vampire puisse avoir à lui reprocher ?  
>« Je ne comprends pas, protesta-t-il, que savez-vous de moi au juste ? Albus vous en a sans doute trop dit. Ou pas assez… »<br>Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme s'absorba dans la contemplation de la lune. De profil, son air paraissait étrangement contrarié.  
>« Albus m'a <em>beaucoup<em> parlé de vous. Mais pas seulement lui… », lâcha-t-elle après un silence.  
>Severus croyant y voir une attaque, s'apprêta à riposter, mais elle enchaîna :<br>« Je sais ce que vous avez fait… TOUT ce que vous avez fait. Mais aussi qui vous êtes, ce que vous êtes, et d'où vous venez. »

Y avait-il de la colère dans sa voix ? Severus se sentit soudain jaugé, froidement et implacablement -avec d'autant plus de violence qu'il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde- pour ses actes, sa personnalité et ses origines. Cela devait se produire, tôt ou tard, n'est-ce pas ? Forcément. Cela s'était toujours produit. Pourquoi s'était-il figuré que les choses seraient différentes cette fois-ci ? Peu importait ce qu'il avait pu faire dernièrement, cela n'effacerait jamais le passé. Il avait voulu y croire un moment. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Il demeurerait à jamais, aux yeux de tous, un être vil, jaloux et traître. Un Sang-mêlé. Un Mange-Mort. Un meurtrier... Doublé d'un vampire ! Au moins, voilà qu'il était à présent réconcilié avec sa nature profonde.  
>Mais cela suffisait. Il n'en supporterait pas davantage. Il pouvait s'épargner d'avoir à entendre toujours les mêmes reproches, il avait encore cette liberté-là. Il allait se relever. Et partir. Seul. Et sans doute mettrait-il lui-même définitivement fin à son existence dès qu'il le pourrait.<br>« Ce que vous pensez savoir ou comprendre de moi ne vous donne pas le droit de me juger », siffla-t-il.  
>Il se mit debout. Le feu à la base de son estomac venait de se réveiller. Il était cuisant. Severus déglutit. La douleur était presque difficilement supportable. Il fit un pas en arrière, jetant un dernier regard à la jeune femme qui fixait toujours la lune, les poings serrés.<br>« Albus m'a parlé de vous, souffla-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos, dès votre première année en tant qu'élève à Poudlard. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quelle était la bonne attitude à adopter à votre égard. Il voulait vous aider, mais il ne voyait pas comment s'y prendre. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais remplacer votre père. Il percevait votre douleur, et cela le bouleversait de ne pouvoir rien y faire. »

Severus se figea. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la silhouette assise au bord du lac.  
>« Nous autres, vampires, nous sommes plus sensibles -et de loin !- que la plupart des créatures qui peuplent ce monde... Albus espérait que je pourrais le conseiller, lui indiquer ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour vous. Peut-être même lui permettre d'anticiper vos réactions, pour vous éviter de nouvelles souffrances. Eviter le pire. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. L'histoire ne devait, ni ne pouvait être changée. S'il l'a déploré d'abord, Albus l'a ensuite bien compris, et accepté. Il vous avait manqué une <em>mère<em> aussi, une vraie, et… tant de choses qui ne se remplacent ni par de bonnes paroles, ni par sympathie qu'un professeur peut témoigner à son élève ! Votre personnalité était claire, pourtant, pour moi. Limpide. Mais je n'ai pu être d'aucune aide alors, et je le regrette profondément. C'était même l'inverse qui était en train de se produire… Quelque chose qu'Albus n'avait pas envisagé une seconde… (ou alors, il n'en a jamais laissé rien paraître, ce qui, à la réflexion, ne serait pas si étonnant venant de lui !)... Pour ma part, je savais. Depuis fort longtemps, j'attendais cela, et le redoutais à la fois ! »  
>Elle reprit son souffle.<br>« Pardonnez-moi, Severus. »  
>En entendant ces mots, il comprit qu'elle leur donnait vraiment tout leur sens. Elle voulait qu'il la pardonne. Mais pour quelle raison ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Quelle autre révélation, peut-être affreuse, allait encore lui être faite cette nuit ? A nouveau, il se sentit ému, et profondément perdu.<br>« Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Qu'est-ce qu'Albus n'avait pas envisagé ? »  
>La jeune femme baissa la tête. Severus comprit qu'elle hésitait. Il fit un pas vers elle, puis s'accroupit.<br>« S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il. Puisque je n'ai vraiment aucun secret pour vous, vous devriez me faire l'honneur de me rendre, à mon tour, un peu moins novice. »  
>A cet instant, et bien que son ton ait été un peu pincé, il se rendit compte que, loin de blesser son orgueil comme cela aurait été probablement le cas auparavant, l'idée que quelqu'un sache tout de lui avait quelque chose de profondément libérateur. Il était en train de s'étonner de ce nouveau sentiment, et de le goûter, dans toute sa mesure, lorsqu'il entendit de nouvelles paroles qui l'étourdirent tout à fait.<br>« Le plus inattendu… est que je me suis mise… à souffrir, moi aussi. Immensément. En voulant vous venir en aide, nous avons causé mon malheur. Et j'ai eu besoin d'aide à mon tour. Albus m'a soutenue dans ces moments douloureux.  
>_ Quoi ? », bredouilla-t-il.<br>Elle haussa les épaules.  
>« Voilà, Severus, nous y sommes... Cela fait de nombreuses années que je vous suis, dans l'ombre, et sans que vous n'en ayez jamais eu conscience. A travers les récits d'Albus, ou alors derrière les voiles de votre fenêtre, parfois, la nuit... dans l'obscurité des couloirs de l'école, les ténèbres de la forêt... je me suis intéressée à vous, au fil du temps. J'avais voulu vous voir, apprendre à mieux vous connaître depuis votre jeune âge, pour mieux apprécier si… pour être vraiment sûre que… Et je vous ai vraiment compris. Si bien ! Votre père, stupide et violent, votre mère dénaturée… »<br>Elle serrait les poings.  
>« L'impétueuse Lily -le seul être humain à vous avoir accordé un regard un tant soit peu affectueux et valorisant- qui en aimait un autre… J'ai su combien vous souffriez, combien vous étiez en quête de reconnaissance, d'amour, combien votre orgueil était meurtri, depuis toujours, et ne cessait de l'être. Comment peut-on anéantir ainsi un individu, et attendre qu'il s'en relève indemne ? Votre douleur, je l'ai ressenti moi-même, dans ma propre chair surnaturelle ! Je l'ai partagée, à votre insu. Oh, comme j'ai regretté de n'avoir pu intervenir alors ! Pour finir, j'ai mesuré votre valeur, j'ai découvert l'étendue de votre intelligence, de votre sensiblité… votre force... jusqu'au bout… j'ai lutté ! Oh, j'ai tant lutté ! En vain. Rien n'y a fait. Je n'ai pu réprimer mes sentiments. »<br>Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et se retourna vers lui.  
>« Laissez-moi vous dire, aujourd'hui enfin, Severus, l'ardeur avec laquelle je vous admire et je vous aime. »<p>

Ses mains étaient appuyées sur le sol, le bout de ses doigts planté dans la terre fine. Cette fois-ci, sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, pas plus que ses bras, soutenant son buste penché vers lui.  
>Il se laissa tomber sur le sol.<br>« Oui, j'imagine assez quel choc cela doit être pour vous, commenta-t-elle avec une nouvelle moue enfantine qui contrastait avec le ton grave, las, et presque cynique, de sa voix. Vous avez tellement peu l'habitude ! »  
>Déstabilisé et abasourdi par la brusquerie d'un tel aveu, Severus eut besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Quand son émotion fut passée, il réalisa que ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnu. D'entre les idées confuses qui l'embarrassaient, une nouvelle émergea, particulièrement désagréable, qui chassa aussitôt toutes les autres. Ce vampire se moquait-il de lui, en fin de compte ? Il retrouva alors assez de sang-froid pour articuler :<br>« Vous citez Jane Austen ».  
>La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit. Elle avait l'air ébahi. Elle sourit.<br>« Severus !, s'exclama-t-elle avec une réelle admiration. Je n'aurais jamais cru… »  
>Puis elle ajouta, plus calmement.<br>« Oui, je me permets cela. Il faut dire que j'ai de bonnes raisons… Ces mots m'appartiennent. Je suis Jane. »  
>Severus, médusé, la considéra avec stupeur.<br>« Toutefois, reprit-elle, je les ai utilisés à bon escient. Ils traduisent exactement ce que je ressens. »  
>Elle était peut-être tout simplement folle, en définitive.<br>Soulevant un sourcil, Severus répéta :  
>« Vous… êtes… Jane Austen ? C'est ce que vous venez de dire ? »<br>Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas, puis de droite à gauche.  
>« Oui… et non. En quelque sorte. Pas tout à fait, en fait. Je suis Jane Austen, mais… version vampire. Le personnage… de Michael Thomas Ford ! Mmhhh… je ne crois pas que cela vous dise quelque chose, cela, en revanche, n'est-ce pas ? »<br>Un peu déçue, elle marqua une pause.  
>« Albus connaissait, lui ! Enfin, une simple question de… goûts personnels, je suppose. »<br>Severus ne répondit rien. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. C'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire.  
>Une seconde, il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de délirer. Les effets du venin, sans doute. Ou peut-être était-il devenu fou lui-même ? A moins qu'il ne fût réellement mort (car cela, seul, lui semblait encore bien réel et plausible, il se souvenait parfaitement de s'être éteint dans les bras de Harry Potter) et ne se trouvât, à présent, dans une sorte de monde… parallèle… Ou en enfer ? Mais était-ce bien à cela que l'enfer devait ressembler ?<p>

« Je comprends que cela fasse beaucoup d'un coup », poursuivit la petite vampire, avec beaucoup de douceur, une pointe d'inquiétude transparaissant également dans sa voix.  
>Elle se rapprocha de lui.<br>« Albus m'avait bien dit que ce ne serait pas facile pour vous. »  
>Ecartant un peu ses doigts de devant ses yeux, il souffla :<br>« Je ne comprends PLUS RIEN. »  
>Il sentit une petite main se poser sur la sienne, et tirer légèrement sur ses doigts.<br>« Je sais, fit-elle. C'est compliqué… et c'est la même chose pour nous tous. Mais vous allez vite apprécier la situation, dès que vous l'aurez saisie, je peux vous l'assurer. Regardez-moi, s'il vous plaît. »  
>Relevant la tête avec hésitation -elle lui tournait terriblement- il retrouva devant lui le sourire charmant et bienveillant de la jeune femme.<br>« Je suis un personnage, Severus. Un personnage de roman. Comme vous. Mais vous l'ignoriez jusqu'à présent. Je me nomme Jane Austen, ce qui -entre nous- ne veut vraiment rien dire en soi non plus. J'ai été changée en vampire par Lord Byron. Bon. Mais ceci… enfin, cela n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec l'histoire qui est la nôtre maintenant, je vous l'accorde. C'est pour cette raison que je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez Kassandora, désormais, et non plus Jane. Kassandora Celene Joan Austen. Ou tout simplement Dora, comme le faisait Albus... C'est mon choix. Vous voulez bien ? »  
>Il grimaça.<br>« Kassandora ? »  
>Elle acquiesça.<br>« Oui. J'aime beaucoup ce prénom. Il me rappelle celui de ma meilleure amie… ma sœur. »  
>Il hocha la tête, même s'il avait du mal à suivre les explications qui lui étaient données.<br>« Bien. J'ai pu… grâce à… quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui en a le pouvoir -et c'est un très grand pouvoir, Severus, le plus grand !-… venir ici, à plusieurs reprises, autrefois, et cette nuit encore, précisément, dans le seul but de vous redonner vie. »

Il cligna des yeux. Il enregistrait les paroles, les unes après les autres, sans trop savoir où cela le mènerait.  
>« Mais… pourquoi ?, gémit-il.<br>_ Pourquoi ? Nom d'une triple buse ! Mais je vous l'ai dit pourquoi ! Cela a été assez difficile, d'ailleurs… Parce que je vous AIME. Je suis tombée AMOUREUSE de vous ! Eperdument… »  
>Il hocha encore la tête. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait. Kassandora saisit ses mains, cette fois-ci, avec beaucoup de fermeté.<br>« Ecoutez. Je suis libraire. A New York. J'ai lu votre histoire… enfin, celle de Harry… et je me suis dit que j'aurais tellement aimé… faire quelque chose… qu'il soit possible de vous… sauver. Parce que vous étiez tellement… »  
>Son émotion était perceptible. Ses deux petites mains fines et pâles enserraient celles de Severus, du mieux qu'elles pouvaient.<br>« Et _elle_ m'est apparue. Elle est venue à moi ! Vous vous rendez compte ?  
>_ Qui ça ?<br>_ Notre Mère ! A tous. Dans cet univers immense. Dans ces univers, devrais-je dire. Je l'appelle Anamoïra. Je trouve que ce nom lui va bien. Et il ne lui déplaît pas ! C'est un… être… absolument incroyable. Passionnant, indispensable, précieux… et drôle, qui plus est ! Enfin, elle m'a tout expliqué. Comment elle avait également permis à Lord Byron de faire de moi un vampire, parce qu'elle l'admirait beaucoup en tant qu'homme et poète, et qu'il m'aimait tant, lui aussi… et comment, lui-même, en était devenu un. Elle aide les personnages (ou les humains qui ont accédé au statut de mythes, ce qui revient au même) qui le méritent, voyez-vous… Elle a fait de même pour Tristan et Iseult… Nicolas et Pernelle… Aurore… Fitzwilliam, Sherlock, Arthur, Jean… Jacob… »  
>Elle cherchait signe d'assentiment. Ne trouvant rien, elle eut un geste vague.<br>« Peu importe. Tout est faisable, ici, lorsque l'on nous en donne l'opportunité, vous savez… Nous avons la possibilité de vivre, de multiples manières. Une infinité d'histoires. Semblables et différentes à la fois. Est-ce que vous me suivez, oui ou non ?  
>_ Oui… non... »<p>

Kassandora montra les crocs.  
>« Faites un effort, voyons ! »<br>Severus se reprit.  
>« Je crois… un peu. Anamoïra… Qui est-ce ? Une grande magicienne ?<br>_ Pas exactement. Presque. Mais nous allons dire que oui, pour ne pas vous troubler davantage. Vous comprendrez tout, plus tard. Ça viendra. Je vous apprendrai… tout, tout, TOUT. Tout ce que vous devrez savoir.  
>_ Est-ce que je vais la rencontrer ?<br>_ Certainement. Vous allez l'adorer. Nous l'adorons tous. Parce qu'elle nous aime. Et il n'est rien de plus important que l'amour. Vous le savez, Severus, c'est ce que vous avez cherché toute votre existence, vous-même… »  
>Severus n'était pas certain qu'il saisirait jamais tout ce dont Kassandora était en train de le brouiller là, même si, quelque part, certains de ses mots sonnaient juste. Toutefois, son intelligence subtile et pénétrante commença à lier entre elles les bribes d'informations entendues, à les réordonner, à émettre même certaines hypothèses. Il remarqua que, bizarrement, son trouble l'avait abandonné. Il avait presque… comme une sorte d'envie de rire. Au fond de l'invraisemblable, une porte s'ouvrait. Un passage secret. Vers un pays des merveilles, encore inconcevable… mais possible ? Accessible ? Il fallait sans doute tenter sa chance pour le savoir.<br>« Si je comprends bien, résuma-t-il pour lui-même, je suis un personnage de fiction. Dans une histoire, donc... »  
>Kassandora leva les yeux au ciel.<br>« Oui !  
>_ Quelle histoire ?<br>_ Celle que vous voudrez ! Vous êtes libre, maintenant ! »

Libre ? Jamais, dans toute son existence, Severus n'avait envisagé qu'il pourrait réellement, un jour, être libre. Il s'était toujours senti tellement asservi… agent, aveugle et sourd, de mystères funèbres, une âme de malheur faite avec des ténèbres… poussé d'un souffle impérieux, esclave, oui… d'un destin insensé et cruel. Libre ? Quel était, au juste, le sens exact de ce mot ? Qu'impliquait-il pour lui ?  
>« C'est à dire ?... J'étais un sorcier… et me voilà vampire. Harry Potter…<br>_ Oubliez, Harry ! Ce n'est plus votre affaire.  
>_ Comment cela ?<br>_ Vous ne réalisez pas ? Vous pouvez… sortir… de cette vieille histoire.  
>_ Sortir ?... La quitter et partir ? Faire… tout ce que je veux ?<br>_ Exactement. »  
>Ses lèvres avaient formé ce mot avec une sorte de grâce sensuelle qui stupéfia Severus. Il eut l'impression que Kassandora se penchait davantage vers lui, qu'elle allait… Mais elle se reprit. « D'ailleurs, je vous suggère, comme je l'ai fait, de changer de nom. Immédiatement. C'est plus pratique.<br>_ Mon nom ?  
>_ Oui. Je me suis toujours demandé, d'ailleurs… Comment vous appelez-vous au juste ? Tout le monde vous connaît sous le simple nom de Severus Snape. Mais personne, ici, n'a jamais qu'un seul prénom. Ce n'est pas l'usage !... Quel est votre nom complet ? »<br>La question étonna Severus. Jamais personne ne lui avait demandé quel était son vrai nom. Son nom entier. Pas même Albus Dumbledore. Ni Lily Evans… Il sourit. Puis rit tout à fait. Pour la première fois depuis… bien, bien longtemps.  
>« Alors ? »<br>Kassandora s'impatientait, mais elle souriait aussi, avec excitation. Ses petits crocs luisants mordaient sa lèvre rose.  
>« Eh bien... permettez-moi de me présenter, alors. Je me nomme Severus Phileas Erebus Snape. »<br>La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit.  
>« Incroyable ! Je ne me serais jamais doutée… Phileas... Erebus ? Vraiment ? Vos parents n'avaient aucun scrupule,… Phil.<br>_ Aucun. Ils étaient infects. »  
>Severus rit de plus belle, et Kassandora rit avec lui.<p>

De ses longs doigts blancs, il repoussa une mèche qui venait de lui retomber devant les yeux. Son rire s'éteignit peu à peu. Il jeta un regard à la lune. Elle avait traversé le ciel, et se trouvait à présent au-dessus des deux tombes.  
>« Je ne veux pas avoir à tuer pour survivre… C'est ce que je devrais faire, à partir d'aujourd'hui, si j'acceptais de vous suivre, n'est-ce pas ? »<br>L'angoisse et l'amertume qui l'étreignaient étaient perceptibles.  
>« Mais pas du tout ! -si vous ne le souhaitez pas personnellement, en tout cas. D'où sortez-vous cela ? Nous ne fonctionnons pas de cette manière. Un échange de bons procédés, dirons-nous… Très apprécié des deux parties, je vous assure ! Pas autre chose. Par contre… adieu le jour, et son soleil. C'est la règle absolue… <em>Elégance classique<em> ! (en français dans le texte) »  
>En entendant cela, il sourit de toutes ses dents.<br>« Adieu Severus, triste sorcier solitaire ! Je serai donc... Erebus le vampire, désormais. Mais vous pourrez aussi m'appeler Phil... »  
>Il marqua une pause, puis demanda :<br>« Albus Dumbledore savait tout ceci ?  
>_ Oh oui !, soupira Kassandora. Il savait beaucoup de choses. Enormément. Trop, peut-être même. Ceci… et d'autres encore, que j'ignore sans doute. Je me demande même… s'il n'avait pas compris ma démarche dès que nous nous sommes rencontrés, avant que je ne la lui révèle moi-même. Quand vous êtes arrivé, pour y être élève, à Poudlard, et qu'il a commencé à me parler de vous… je me suis toujours demandé s'il n'avait pas une petite idée derrière la tête. Et lorsque, des années plus tard, je lui ai fait part de mes sentiments, malgré son premier refus, il avait l'air satisfait. Albus… a toujours su voir un peu au-delà de nos réalités à tous. J'imagine que c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas eu peur de partir. »<br>Un moment, Erebus demeura méditatif. Dumbledore avait-il été son ami ? Sans doute pas. Il ne lui avait jamais rien laissé soupçonner de ce qui se tramait, pour lui, dans les méandres de l'histoire qu'ils avaient partagée. Qui avait réellement connu Albus Dumbledore ? Qui pouvait y prétendre ? Avait-il jamais eu de vrais amis ?  
>« Avait-il rencontré Anamoïra ?, s'enquit-il finalement.<br>_ C'est elle qui me l'a présenté, répliqua la jeune femme. Je pense… qu'il aurait été plus récalcitrant, sinon. Personne n'aime spontanément les vampires, ici, même ceux qui sont… un peu différents. Et je voulais vraiment obtenir son assentiment et sa confiance. C'était très important pour moi, en plus d'être nécessaire. »  
>Erebus se fit la réflexion, qu'après tout, il n'avait pas, au fond de lui, de préjugés concernant les vampires. Il n'en avait jamais eu. Pas plus qu'au sujet des loups garous. Seulement, il en avait longtemps voulu à Remus Lupin pour son attitude envers lui, dans le passé. Mais tous ces êtres, ces créatures, ces monstres… lui avaient toujours été trop familiers pour qu'il puisse en arriver à éprouver envers eux le même mépris qu'affichaient les autres sorciers. Erebus avaient toujours considéré, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, qu'il était un monstre lui-même. Une chose… indigne de…<br>« Vous m'aimez donc ? Je veux dire... réellement ? »  
>La question avait fusé, sans qu'il puisse la retenir. A quoi bon, après tout ?<p>

Kassandora baissa les yeux. Il saisit ses mains. Elle le regarda avec douceur. Avec tendresse.  
>« J'aime… votre nez, murmura-t-elle de ce même timbre envoûtant qu'elle avait eu un moment plus tôt. C'est un nez aquilin. Il a du caractère !... J'ai aussi toujours admiré votre extraordinaire aptitude à l'occlumancie. Elle est si reposante pour nous, vous savez. C'est un don merveilleux. Il m'a immédiatement fascinée, dès que j'ai entendu parler de vous... J'aime vos facultés intellectuelles. Vous êtes doué. Et pour beaucoup de choses, j'en suis certaine !... Je vous avais tant imaginé… puis je vous ai vu, enfant solitaire, négligé… affamé. Je vous ai vu grandir, devenir homme, vous fourvoyer, vous abandonner vous-même…. et souffrir. Si longtemps ! Mon cœur en a été brisé. J'ai pleuré sur les pages de mon livre. J'ai pleuré sur votre histoire trop tragique. J'ai pleuré dans le bureau d'Albus, et contre son épaule. Il m'a consolée. Il me rappelait un peu mon propre grand-père... Les derniers mots qu'il m'ait dits, je ne les oublierai jamais : <em>Tout ira bien, qui finira bien… pour ceux qui aiment. C'est toujours ainsi que finissent les belles histoires, ma petite Dora. Et ce n'est pas pour rien !<em> Il avait bien compris que je n'étais pas un monstre… parce que j'étais capable d'aimer.  
>_ Il m'a dit la même chose, un jour, confessa Erebus en contemplant avec émotion le petit visage pâle aux yeux de saphir qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien.<br>_ Il avait beaucoup de sympathie pour vous... vous en êtes-vous jamais rendu compte ? Dumbledore avait finalement convenu que devenir vampire vous apporterait certainement la seule chose qui vous ait réellement fait défaut dans toute votre existence humaine, la seule chose, essentielle, que vous aviez laissé s'éteindre… »  
>Erebus revit, en un éclair, le visage de Lily. Non. Il se trompait. Il devait perdre cette habitude. Elle ne lui serait jamais rendue, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été à lui. Toute sa vie, il n'avait pas couru après un souvenir, il avait couru après une ombre, un idéal, un mensonge. Un prétexte, peut-être… qui lui avait apporté la confirmation qu'il n'était pas aimé. Qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, qu'il ne le serait jamais. Il l'était pourtant. Il <em>voulait<em> l'être.  
>« Qu'est-ce qui m'a manqué, Dora ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez rendu en me changeant à votre image ? »<br>Elle se releva soudain, comme prise en défaut.  
>« Oh, mon Dieu, Erebus ! Je crois qu'il serait grand temps de s'en soucier ! Ne le… sentez-vous pas ? Vous devez souffrir le martyre !<br>_ Quoi ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Dites-moi ce que j'avais perdu et qui m'a manqué toute mon existence, je vous en prie ! »  
>Il se tenait, encore agenouillé devant elle, une main agrippée au bas de sa robe.<br>« L'appétit, Erebus ! Albus Dumbledore était persuadé que vous manquiez cruellement de… de **gourmandise**. Et je peux vous assurer que c'est un problème définitivement résolu, désormais. N'avez-vous donc pas faim ? Une faim de tous les diables ? »

Elle lui tendit la main, comme pour l'engager à se relever immédiatement, et à la suivre.  
>La douleur qui n'avait cessé de se manifester dans ses entrailles, parfois sourdement, parfois de manière plus aiguë, se rappela alors à lui. Il comprenait à présent quelle était son origine. Il avait faim. Vraiment faim. Une faim énorme. Une faim de vrai démon.<br>Cette sensation, parmi tant d'autres, était effectivement nouvelle. Son être était profondément changé. Durant toute son existence, il avait éprouvé un manque. Un cruel manque… d'amour. Il avait eu soif, il avait eu faim, il avait été privé, affamé, assoiffé, jusqu'à ce que l'envie, le besoin, disparaisse de lui-même. Vide, mais toujours en vie, il s'était finalement asséché, épuisé, perdu, dans une quête vaine et impossible. Il en était mort. Mais à présent… cela lui semblait si simple, si facile à satisfaire ! Tout était à sa portée. Et il avait envie… Il avait vraiment _envie_… Tellement !  
>Il saisit la main tendue. Se releva. Dora lui sourit. Il se tenait très près d'elle. Le parfum qui émanait de son être s'enroulait autour de la taille d'Erebus, de son cou, caressait son visage, chatouillait ses narines. Etait-ce du jasmin ? Non, de l'iris ! De l'iris, mêlé d'ambre ou de santal… de fleur d'oranger, peut-être ?... de vanille et de poivre. Il inspira longuement cette odeur délicieuse.<br>Un souffle d'air plus fort agita les feuillages, emportant avec lui une nuée de feuilles mordorées qui vint tomber en pluie légère et dansante tout autour d'eux.  
>Sa compagne lui arrivait à peu près au niveau de l'épaule. Elle n'était pas bien grande. Une poupée fragile… en apparence seulement ! Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit à lui ? Vraiment ?<br>Il leva un bras, le passa doucement autour de ses épaules. Son geste la surprit, mais elle ne réagit pas autrement que par un nouveau sourire. De sa main, il souleva une boucle. Un de ses doigts effleura la peau du cou de la jeune femme. Il la sentit frissonner, et frissonna de plaisir à son tour.  
>Elle se serra davantage contre lui.<p>

« Allons-y ! », proposa-t-il.  
>Elle acquiesça du regard.<p>

Alors, ils s'enfoncèrent lentement dans la nuit du parc.


End file.
